


Собирая осколки. Баалат

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Три драббла, три коротких истории. Постканон.Не стоит рассматривать эту ветку как опровержение тезиса "после канона будет все хорошо". Оно ведь так действительно будет. Но не сразу.
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough/Olivier Poplin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Осколок первый. Счетчик

Смыв шампунь, бывший старший лейтенант, недавний абитуриент, а теперь студент сразу второго курса Хайнессенского Национального Университета Юлиан Минц машинально потянулся стереть конденсат с «запотевшего» счетчика расхода воды.

Счетчика не было. И это добило окончательно. Нанесло удар больший, чем бессонные ночи за учебниками, чем бесчисленные литры кофе — в предэкзаменационном угаре чай не лез в горло, точно как в те, первые дни…

Да что там, если не лгать самому себе, то отсутствие счетчика зацепило даже больше, чем полупустые полки продуктовых магазинов и потухшие глаза ветеранов в очередях за пособием по безработице.

Понимание пришло внезапно. И дело было не в воде, которую теперь не нужно было экономить с оглядкой на замкнутый цикл крепости.

Из горла вырвался первый смешок.

Не будет больше необходимости в неукоснительном подчинении армейской дисциплине и уставу. Не будет ночных побудок по боевой тревоге. Не будет вылетов, не будет…

_Привалившись спиной к стенке душевой кабинки, Юлиан Минц сухо, болезненно, ломко смеялся._

_Слез по-прежнему не было._


	2. Осколок второй. Всего только два...

Захламленная квартира: переполненные пепельницы, бутылки из-под столь любимого Олли апельсинового ликера, тарелки с уже засохшими объедками в гостиной… на этом фоне его комната буквально блистает чистотой.

Дасти проходит к себе, сбрасывает пиджак на кресло, с усилием распахивает окно — старый пластик поддается с трудом, задергивает дряхлую занавеску, единственное достоинство которой — плотность — с лихвой покрывает недостатки вроде невразумительного от постоянных стирок цвета. Воздух улицы пахнет пылью, прибитой недавним дождем, и дымом костров. Аттенборо не спешит поворачиваться, давая полутьме и терпкому аромату сжигаемых листьев обволочь нищету обстановки, наложить на потертую мебель легкий сумеречный флер, превращая хлам, которому место на помойке, в предметы антиквариата.

— Ну и как сходил? Папочка оказал неудачнику-сыну материальную помощь? Пообещал взять к себе старшим помощником младшего клерка? — слегка замедленный от алкоголя голос бывшего пилота-спартанца, друга — тоже, похоже, бывшего — и соседа, с которым они на двоих снимали эту халупу, был едок. — Или сестренки подбросили непутевому младшему карманных деньжат?

— Я искал работу. — Глухая мутная злость, ворочавшаяся на дне души, начала выплескиваться за грань, расправляя поникшие в бессилии плечи. Медленный разворот — как же опротивел этот рыжий алкоголик! Мутные глаза, щетина — красный перец пополам с солью… да, в полутьме почти не заметно, но он помнил еще со времени дневных встреч.

— Ну и кем же ты устроился? — голосом Поплана можно было резать вены. — Грузчиком? — издевательский смешок. — Курьером? Или дворником — говорят, у богатых это модно? И сколько обещают платить? — Ярость уже буквально слепила, но привычка, мальчишеское упрямство, помноженное самое на себя, заставляла ответить на слова тем же оружием.

— А сам-то! Сколько ты берешь со своих… баб? Сколько они тебе платят за… — движения Поплана он не заметил, жесткое столкновение со стеной выбило из легких весь воздух, заставляя заткнуться. Попытка повернуться лицом к противнику тоже оказалась не слишком успешной и стоила ему почти оторванного воротника и встречи с той же стеной — уже затылком. В вырвавшемся из горла звуке не было уже ничего человеческого — только боль, смешанная с безумным, с животным желанием убивать. Рывок — и он уже на ногах, но рыжий быстрее. Еще одно смазанное движение, замеченное краем глаза, — и темнота.

Влага, стекающая по лицу, под головой — не жесткий пластик пола, а что-то более мягкое. Диван? Сознание возвращается целиком и сразу. Ненавистное лицо Поплана совсем рядом, кажется, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах. Ярость никуда не делась, но — сквозь звериный оскал — остатками разума — так нельзя! И — пока тот не успел отшатнуться, пока удушливо-пряное желание убивать не смыло мысли и чувства — выбросить руку вперед, моля успеть хоть в этот раз. Потерявший равновесие Олли заваливается сверху, на губах — вкус апельсина мешается с кровью…

* * *

Дасти курил очередную сигарету — уже третью из пачки, принесенной Попланом, — и слушал совершенно трезвый голос Олли — глухой, надтреснутый. Вникать в смысл ровного шелеста слов не хотелось. Думать или шевелиться — тоже.

— Помнишь, ты как-то спросил, что связывало нас с Коневым? — рука с сигаретой дернулась — подобных идиотских вопросов он никогда не задавал. — Было ли что-то кроме ненависти к Рейху, кроме полета, адреналина и нечувствительности к этой приторной оранжевой мерзости? Так вот, скажу тебе: было.

Аттенборо — так же молча — затушил сигарету и наконец повернулся к Поплану.

— Дас, потерпи еще немножко. — Близко, очень близко. Ладонь Поплана невесомо огладила висок, прикоснулась к разбитой скуле, даря прохладу… Аттенборо смотрел на Оливера, будто видя его в первый раз. Космический загар… тени под глазами — след ночей без сна, раздумчивая морщинка на лбу, смешинки в глазах, которые он, дурак, считал навсегда погасшими. — Юлиан сказал — еще два года. Всего только два!..


	3. Осколок третий. Мама

Карин на секунду прервала разговор, положив руку на локоть Фредерики, обернулась к мужу и взмахнула рукой, будто сигнализируя: «Мы тут! Все в порядке!». Юлиан улыбнулся и помахал в ответ, поймав ответную улыбку. Супруга отвернулась, и женщины — его женщины — вновь вернулись к прерванному разговору об удочках, блеснах и наживках.

Юлиан любовался ими до тех пор, пока от яркого солнца и бликов на поверхности воды не заболели глаза, а затем вернулся к накрытому в тени под деревом столику, к корзине с продуктами и к нехитрой сервировке. «Не ври себе, глаза болят от недосыпа и постоянного сидения за книгами, — ну что же это, даже сейчас, спустя годы, внутренний голос говорил с Яновыми интонациями. — Будешь и дальше так издеваться над собой — рискуешь потерять остроту зрения». Закончив, он подошел к женщинам, уже забросившим свои удочки.

За те три года, что прошли со времени их отбытия с Изерлона, миссис Фредерика (Юлиан теперь называл ее «миссис» даже в мыслях) заметно постарела. Смерть мужа, брошенный дом — все они привыкли называть так именно Изерлон — и последовавший через полтора года вынужденный уход из политики сильно ее подкосили. Нет, она по-прежнему следила за собой, но… что-то сломалось. Без цели, без надежды она была как игрушка с постепенно садящимся элементом питания.

Мысль пришла внезапно, и от осознания того, что он сейчас собирается сказать — и сделать — резко пересохло во рту, вспотели ладони. Справившись с внезапной дрожью, он успокаивающе кивнул кутающейся в плед жене (Карин с самого начала чувствовала его мысли и эмоции даже раньше, чем он сам успевал осознать их, а беременность сделала эту способность поистине мистической) и положил руки на плечи Фредерике. Собравшись с силами и молясь всем богам, чтобы не подвел голос, он произнес:

— Карин, мама, девочки… пойдемте обедать! — Плечи под ладонями дрогнули, а потом, через несколько томительных секунд, теплые ладони Фредерики накрыли его собственные.

Это оказалось так просто…


End file.
